Aokigahara no aru yoru (La noche de Aokigahara)
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Ryoga se perdió en el bosque, y se encontró con algo que hubiera sido mejor no encontrarse.


**Aokigahara no aru yoru (La noche de Aokigahara)**

**Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

**Summary:** Ryoga se perdió en el bosque, y se encontró con algo que hubiera sido mejor no encontrarse.

**Notas del Autor:**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo One-Shot de Ranma ½, otra vez para un reto del grupo de Trastornados por los fics, a quienes les dedico nuevamente este fic, espero les guste.

En esta ocasión el reto consiste en escribir un One-Shot de terror, simple y sencillo, espero les guste.

**Advertencia: Clasificación M, por contenido grotesco, palabras altisonantes o lenguaje soez y muerte.**

Basado los personajes creados por **Rumiko Takahashi**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia de este One-Shot es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_"

_Lectura_

_"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

**_-Cantante:_**_ Canto_

**_-Escritor: Mensaje_**

**Descripción en pantalla**

**-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_" (En pantalla)**

**_-Cantante: Canto_**** (En pantalla)**

**Carteles en pantalla**

**Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Hola, soy Ryoga Hibiki, seguro me conoces, el mayor rival de Ranma Saotome, el chico que se convierte en P-Chan, como siempre, estoy en una búsqueda, quiero encontrar un sitio de entrenamiento en el desierto donde creo que encontrare al maestro que me enseñe la técnica máxima para acabar con Ranma y quedarme con Akane.

Oh, Akane, mi preciosa Akane, de hermoso cabello azul, el amor de mi vida sin duda, si no estuvieras comprometida con ese infeliz yo te haría la mujer más feliz del planeta, pero no te preocupes mi vida, ahí voy, solo tengo que cruzar esta carretera y encontrare el… ¿Desierto?… ¿Quién rayos puso un bosque en el desierto?

-¿Y el desierto?-Pregunto en voz alta a pesar de estar solo, ni tardo ni perezoso entiendo lo que paso, no es que alguien hubiera puesto un bosque en el desierto, solo me perdí de nuevo, suspiro maldiciendo el pésimo sentido de orientación heredado de mi familia y decido seguir, miro de reojo un letrero en el extremo del bosque.

_Aokigahara: Por favor, valora tu vida, tu familia y tus amigos_

Me extrañé un poco al leer ese letrero, mientras trataba de recordar donde había oído antes ese nombre, al poco rato decidí no darle mucha importancia y seguir mi camino.

El bosque se hacía más denso y profundo al pasar los árboles, incluso para mi sentido de orientación sentía que algo no andaba bien, por lo que simplemente seguí mi camino, fue entonces cuando lo vi.

-¿Eh?... ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Grite ante la impresión inicial al pisar algo irregular y duro y ver que era un cráneo humano, pero al poco tiempo pasado el susto note que no era más que eso, un cráneo, humano, si, pero a fin de cuentas eso, un simple cráneo, hueso sin vida. Ya había visto muchos en todos mis viajes, después de todo, en el bosque siempre pasaban todo tipo de tragedias, accidentes, ataques de animales y suicidios…

-Suicidios…-Solté como un eco de mis pensamientos, recordando entonces donde había oído el nombre de Aokigahara antes, era el famoso bosque donde mucha gente se iba a suicidar-Ya veo, con que se trataba de eso-Por respeto al lugar evite reírme, pensando en toda la gente que llevaba suicidándose en el bosque desde tiempos inmemorables-Lo siento-Dije inclinándome frente al esqueleto en reverencia, tiempo atrás, en lo personal no hubiera creído en historias de espíritus malignos, pero la vida en Nerima te hace saber que esas cosas son reales, tal vez no de la forma que uno creía, pero eran reales y si bien no todos los esqueletos necesariamente estaban malditos, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Seguí mi camino, casi no había animales o viento en el bosque, lo cual era tanto relajante como inquietante, pues por un lado se disfrutaba de un increíble silencio, pero ese silencio era tenso, pesado, no sabría describirlo totalmente, seguí caminando, cada vez más intranquilo, pues si bien a veces me encontraba esqueletos, otras veces me encontraba cuerpos en distintos estados de descomposición, los cuales tenían moscas y gusanos, y si bien esto no me aterraba al punto de querer salir corriendo, si me alteraba lo suficiente para querer retirarme lo más pronto posible.

Los dos cuerpos que más me marcaron fueron el de una chica en traje formal, muy bonita, la cual supuse se había muerto hace poco, pues su piel era fina, y podría jurar que, si la tocaba, la sentiría suave y tal vez aun algo caliente, casi parecía estar dormida más que muerta, claro, si no fuera por el ángulo antinatural de su cuello y el acantilado a su lado, hubiera intentando algo, pero no traía equipo de primeros auxilios en mi mochila, algo por lo que me regañe mentalmente, y llevarla a un hospital estando yo tan perdido de por sí, hubiera sido casi una broma de mal gusto, solo seguí mi camino.

El otro cuerpo, fue uno que, a diferencia que el de la chica, estaba en un avanzado estado de descomposición, podría apostar que era un hombre mayor, muy diferente a la joven, algo gordo y calvo tal vez, de apariencia grotesca, tal vez incluso antes de morir, pero no quería ser prejuicioso, la única similitud con la chica era un traje formal, eso me hizo alegrarme de no trabajar en una oficina, la carne putrefacta estaba ya tornándose verde y negra, y algunas partes estaban carcomidas tanto por los insectos como por el mismo bosque, y tuve el infortunio de ver, el momento en que un gusano terminaba de darse paso por el ojo del hombre, saliendo de este tomando aire, me aleje lo más que pude para vomitar en las raíces de un árbol, esa sin duda fue la peor imagen que pude grabar en mi mente.

Se hacia de noche, y aunque no quería, decidí acampar, pues llevaba varios días caminando y podría ser peligroso caminar de noche, busque un tramo sin cadáveres cerca para poder descansar más tranquilo, calenté mi comida con una fogata al lado de mi tienda de campaña y después de asegurarme de apagarla bien para no provocar un incendio forestal me decidí a dormir.

Descanse relativamente bien al principio, pero a eso de las 3 mañana un ruido estrepitoso me levanto, se escucho como si algo se hubiera caído desde gran altura cerca de donde estaba, rápidamente tome mi paraguas y cautelosamente me salí de mi tienda de campaña, debo admitirlo, estaba algo nervioso al saber donde estaba, pero no podía dejarme ofuscar por historias de fantasmas, nada quitaba que estuviera cerca de ladrones o algún animal salvaje, algo físico y vivo que como artista marcial debía enfrentar.

Con mi paraguas apuntando el frente en pose defensiva tipo espada, me acerque cauteloso a donde había oído el ruido, el sonido de algo arrastrándose por las ramas caídas y la tierra me hicieron darme cuenta, algo físico y tal vez pesado se arrastraba en la oscuridad, unos quejidos me lo confirmaron, algo estaba cerca.

-E… Ese… Mal… Dito…-Dijo una voz adolorida de mujer.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Pregunte preocupado, pues parecía que una mujer fue arrojada de un acantilado y estaba herida-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Oh, claro que puedes-Dijo la "mujer" con una voz que me pareció maliciosa, me puse en guardia, cuando vi que algo se movió en la oscuridad, me hice a un lado esquivando a una sombra, la luna y las estrellas eran mi única iluminación por lo que apenas pude ver una silueta de mujer con algo en la espalda que parecían alas, la extraña criatura paso de largo cuando la esquive y se perdió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Grite entre molesto y nervioso, aunque mi cabeza gritaba la pregunta "¿Qué eres?"

-No importa lo que soy, solo importa la realidad-Contesto la voz antes de salir en una embestida sobre mi otra vez, la volví a esquivar con un salto a la izquierda-Eres rápido, pero… ¿Lo podrás mantener?

Fue lo ultimo que dijo la mujer antes de seguir atacándome en la oscuridad de la noche, espere y escuche, logrando esquivar varias embestidas, seguí así un buen rato mientras ideaba como escapar de esta situación, rayos, si fuera Ranma ya encontraría algo… Me mordí la lengua por pensar en mi rival.

Decidí volver a mi tienda de campaña, tal vez tendría algo que serviría, pero las embestidas y mi sentido de orientación hicieron que los ataques se extendieran un largo rato, ¿Cuánto? No lo sé, pero me pareció eterno sin dudas, me empezaba a cansar y la cosa-mujer en cambio parecía ir más veloz, o iba a la misma velocidad y yo me hacia más lento, tras un largo rato divisé la silueta de mi tienda de campaña, y empecé a correr hacia ella, grave error, la mujer me embistió por la espalda y me derribo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-Dijo el ser antes de abalanzarse sobre mi cuello, en la parte que conectaba con el hombro, encajándome una buena mordida, sintiendo como me succionaba como si fuera una sanguijuela, me sentía mareado mientras esa cosa succionaba a través de la herida, unos segundos parecieron una eternidad en ese momento, la cosa-mujer termino, se incorporó limpiándose los labios con su mano por lo que pude notar en su silueta contra la luz de la luna llena y se quitó de encima mío.

-Gracias, tu sacrificio no será en vano…-Dijo algunas cosas mas que no pude entender antes de desaparecer en el cielo nocturno.

-Sa… Sa… ¿Sacrificio?-Pregunte viendo la luna antes de parpadear varias veces y despertar del trance-¡¿Sacrifico?! ¿De qué hablas?-Pregunte levantándome inmediatamente-Sal y pelea cobarde-Me lleve la mano a la zona donde esa cosa me había mordido notando que estaba limpia, ningún rastro de sangre, salvo dos hendiduras.

-¿Un vampiro?-Me pregunte mientras recordaba una anécdota que Akane me conto sobre Ranma venciendo a uno, aunque no la recordaba con exactitud.

Al no poder hacer más, y sin rastros de la mujer vampiro me levante completamente tomando mi paraguas y me dirigí a mi casa de campaña, algo mareado, pero bien, pero entonces me sorprendí al ver a alguien sentado de brazos cruzados en el tronco que use para sentarme y cenar, me acerque cauteloso apretando de nuevo mi paraguas con fuerza, fue entonces que me sorprendí ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Ranma?!

-Hola Ryoga-Dijo mi rival divertido mientras yo sacaba de mi casa de campaña una linterna que había comprado hace poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte extrañado de que Ranma estuviera ahí y estuviera sentado al lado de mi tienda de campaña.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre, entrenando, comiendo, haciéndome más fuerte… Cogerme a Akane y superándote en todo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-Dije molesto mientras me levantaba con mi paraguas.

-Lo que oíste, llevar a Akane al paraíso entrando en ella una y otra vez, con mas fuerza de la que tu jamás tendrías, por que soy mejor que tu en todo, pobre y patético cerdo-Dijo burlón mientras me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad-¿Te enfadaste? Por favor Ryoga, se realista, sabes que es verdad, tu no has logrado nada contra mí, tal vez la primera vez que llegaste a Nerima y cuando usaste ese ridículo tatuaje, pero de ahí en fuera siempre has sido un chiste para mí, no eres más que una farsa, un bufón, das pena, deberías rendirte.

Aprete mis puños con fuerza mientras temblaba de rabia, realmente estaba molesto, pero sabía que su intención era provocarme, no le iba dar el gusto.

-Ja, di lo que quieras de mí, pero deja de hablar mal de Akane.

-¿Hablar mal de Akane? Por favor, si es la verdad, todas las noches que no estas molestando con tu estúpida forma de cerdo entro a su cuarto mientras duerme y la despierto con tremendo sobón de mi anaconda, la cual por cierto es más grande que la tuya, y por los gemidos de perra que saca, definitivamente que le encanta.

Ya no pude más, dirigí mi puño con toda mi fuerza contra la cabeza de Ranma, con la intención de volársela de un golpe, este la esquivo mientras se reía burlón.

-Eres un tonto, cerdo-Dijo antes de escupirme en la cara y saltar lejos de donde estaba.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!-Grite colérico mientras me lanzaba hacia él con intención de matarlo por su osadía, le conecte un puño directo, o eso creí pues lo que termine golpeando fue un árbol el cual cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido.

-¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? Si ahora eres el bufón completo, cerdo, eres una burla, estás dando pena a diario… Neta, fíjate lo que haces y ve cómo eres de una forma no sana estando tras de una chica que jamás tendrá algo contigo. No estás mejorando, no estás siendo maduro al enojarte… Sólo demuestras que aún no superas tus errores en las artes marciales y no soportas la superioridad y habilidades de gente muy diferente a ti en cuanto estilo y agilidad. Así que, por favor, deja de dar pena, ya hasta a Akane le das pena. Deja de llevarle tus regaluchos de cuarta, a ella le asquean y le jode que digas tus babosadas estando todo idiota y tartamudo por tu falta de seguridad.

Mi ira llego a tal limite que no pude más, concentre toda la rabia, toda la furia en un solo punto para soltarme con todo.

-¡RUGIDO DEL LEÓN!-El mas poderoso rugido del león nunca antes realizado salió de mis manos, destrozando una o dos hectáreas del bosque a su paso, me sentía mal por el daño ecológico y perturbar a los muertos, pero si Ranma pagaba con eso su osadía, estaría dispuesto a pagar cualquier consecuencia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Oye Kuno, ¿Alguna vez viste un ataque tan torpe e insignificante como ese? Que patético-Dijo una voz detrás mío, molesto me gire viendo a Mousse y Kuno que no paraban de reírse.

-Tienes razón Mousse, nunca vi algo tan miserable en mi vida, y vaya que he visto cosas miserables.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto están diciendo? Acabo de terminar con Ranma, algo que ustedes nunca lograron.

-¿Terminar con Ranma? ¿Tú?-Dijo otra voz a mis espaldas, me gire viendo a Shampoo y Ukyo reírse-¿Cómo alguien tan insignificante podría acabar con alguien tan grandioso cómo Ranma?

-Exacto-Secundo Ukyo-No eres más que un vil cerdo que se escuda en su maldición para acercarse a una chica, pues sabe que como humano da tanto asco y pena que no se atreve a acercarse a una.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿Por qué tantos insultos? ¿Fue por qué vencí a Ranma?

-¿Vencer a quién?-De otro lado del bosque aparecieron los Tendo y los Saotome-¿Vencer a mi futuro yerno?-Dijo Soun con una cara descompuesta-Una sabandija como tú.

-¿A mí hijo?-Dijo la señora Nodoka-¿Un hombre entre hombres vencido por un enclenque? Eso ni siquiera es posible.

_JAJA, ¿Tú vencer a Ranma? No me hagas reír niño_-Decía el cartel de Genma.

-Aprovecharse de mi hermana y luego mentir sobre que venció a Ranma, que indecente-Dijo Kasumi.

-Eres un tonto cerdo-Dijo Nabiki molesta-¿Cómo se te ocurre perder? Ahora le debo mucho dinero a todos los que apostaron en tu contra, que fueron… ¡Todos!

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!-Dije a punto de perder los estribos-Claro que vencí a Ranma, es más… ¡LO PULVERICE!-Dije señalando el tramo del bosque que destruí-¡DE EL NO QUEDO NI EL POLVO!

-¿No quedo el polvo de quién?-Pregunto una voz en mi cabeza, o mejor dicho sobre mi cabeza, me asome viendo a Happosai y Cologne equilibrados sobre el bastón de la segunda mientras fumaban pipa-Ja, ¿En serio crees que alguien como tu vencería a Ranma?-Dijo el anciano.

-¡Claro que lo hice!-Dije molesto atacando el bastón, pero ambos viejos saltaron sin que pudiera tocarlos.

-Mi futuro yerno jamás caería ante un insecto como tú-Dijo la anciana con desaprobación.

-¿Pero que dice? ¡Usted me entreno para acabar con él una vez! ¡¿RECUERDA?!-Me abalance contra la vieja quien volvió a esquivarme.

-Si, y fuiste toda una decepción-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!-Grite de furia al estar harto de los insultos de todos-No tengo por que mostrarle nada a nadie, si ustedes no me creen, bien, pero Ranma no volverá.

-¿No volveré a dónde?-Pregunto la voz mas enfadosa, me gire a todos lados sin encontrarlo, hasta que salió de la tierra e impacto un golpe directo a mis testículos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Maldito!-Dije tirado en el suelo mientras me sobaba mis partes íntimas.

-Te lo dije Ryoga-Dijo Ranma mientras los demás se ponían detrás de él-Yo soy mejor que tu en todo, soy más fuerte, más hábil, soy más seguro de mi mismo y no necesito usar mi maldición para acercarme a Akane.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HACEN ESTO?!-Grite en reclamo mientras me esforzaba para no llorar.

-¿Por qué? Por que es hora de que veas la realidad tal y como es, no eres mas que un segundón para todos, no tienes amigos, no tienes familia contigo, no tienes nada, solo una mochila y ropa sucia, y tratas de llenar tus vacíos con una chica a la que solo le das pena, ¿Se puede ser más patético?-Dijo Ranma mientras ponía un pie sobre mi cabeza-Asqueroso cerdo.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo que ustedes opinen no importa! ¡Pero déjenme solo!

-Hohoho-Rio Kodachi saltando por el cielo para aterrizar con un rodillazo en mi trasero, hundiéndome más en el suelo-¿Dejarte solo? Pero si ya estás solo, ¿O hay alguien aquí contigo?

Mis lagrimas no se pudieron contener más, pero seguía furioso.

-¡VÁYANSE!-Les grite con la voz cortada.

-¡Quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar!-Canturrearon todos señalándome con el dedo, incluso los adultos.

-¡SOLO LÁRGUENSE!-Entre a mi casa de campaña y puse mi mochila para tapar la entrada, me tape mis oídos mientras los demás a fuera seguían canturreando, carcajeándose, burlándose de mí.

No pude más, me tiré al piso, me cubri con las sabanas empezando a llorar como niño asustado por el monstruo del armario mientras todos a fuera seguían divirtiéndose a la luz de la linterna, no supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero entonces.

-Ryoga-Dijo la voz de Akane mientras una suave mano se posaba sobre mi cabeza, me quité la sabana entre lágrimas y la vi, tan dulce y tierna como siempre.

-Akane…

-Ryoga…

-Akane…

-Ryoga…

-Akane… ¿Esto es real?

-Ryoga, ¿Tu qué crees?-Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Al menos tú estás conmigo-Dije sonriendo viendo a mi ángel.

-Bueno… No creo que se pueda decir del todo eso.

-¿Eh?…-Un fuerte puñetazo de parte de mi ángel me lanzo a volar fuera de la casa de campaña terminando tirado en el suelo del bosque rodeado por todos-¡ERES UN MALDITO CERDO! ¡DIOS! ¡COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE SER TAN MISERABLE Y PATÉTICO! ¡AHORA TANTAS COSAS TIENEN SENTIDO!

-Akane, espera, puedo explicarte…

-¿Explicarme qué? ¡QUE POR AÑOS TE APROVECHASTE DE TU FORMA DE CERDO PARA ACOSTARTE CONMIGO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO CERDO! ¡AL MENOS RANMA ERA HONESTO AL SER TAN EVIDENTE! ¡POCO HOMBRE! ¡RANMA ES MILES DE VECES MEJOR QUE TÚ!

Fue como si hubieran atravesado mi corazón con un cuchillo, mejor dicho, con miles de cuchillos, a cada palabra que dijo Akane parecía como si esos cuchillos giraran dentro de mi ya machacado corazón, las lágrimas salieron hasta no haber más.

-Akane… Por favor…

-Ya no quiero oír nada mas de ti… Ranma, ven.

-Ya voy querida-Dijo viéndome de nuevo con esa sonrisa superior mientras ella y Ranma entraban en mi casa de campaña.

-Vamos a darle a este cerdo una lección-Dijo Soun.

_Yo quiero asarlo al carbón cuando terminemos con él_-Decía el cartel de Genma.

Todos se arremolinaron entorno a mí.

-¡NO! ¡DÉJENME!-Grite mientras todos empezaban a patearme y golpearme-Basta… Por favor… Yo no… Yo no quería…

-¿No querías qué?-Decían todos al unisonó mientras seguían golpeándome-¡Maldito cerdo!

En medio de tantos ataques, Kuno me metió su espada de madera por el trasero, Kodachi me enterró una maza con picos en el estómago, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kasumi y Nabiki me abrieron de piernas y por turnos pisotearon mis testículos con afán hasta aburrirse, los ancianos metieron sus pipas encendidas en mi nariz, quemándomela por dentro en ambas fosas, Genma y Soun me golpearon el rostro hasta que casi no podía ver por los moretones en mis parpados, la señora Saotome me bajo el pantalón mientras no podía ver nada.

-Creo que ya no necesitaras esto-Oí como desenvainaba su katana antes de sentir un dolor horrible en la entrepierna, no quería saber que hizo.

Y entonces, hubo un silencio absoluto, y los oí, no necesitaba verlos, podía oírlos claramente.

-Ranma… Ahh….

-Akane…

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…

Lo habían dicho, entre gemidos lo habían dicho, gemidos que venían de la casa de campaña, MI casa de campaña.

Ambos soltaron un fuerte alarido de placer que calo hasta lo mas profundo de mi mente y mi corazón, un rato después ambos salieron.

-Hoy estuviste mejor Ranma.

-Que te digo, calentar con el cerdo me hizo desear mas el cuerpo que el nunca podrá tocar.

-Si…

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Mousse.

-Levántate cerdo-Dijo Ranma.

-¿Qué más quieres de mi Ranma?-Dije completamente apagado, ya no sentía ira, ni dolor… Ya no sentía nada.

-Levántate y camina.

Me levante y poco a poco recupere la vista, no sabia como ni me importaba.

Termine de levantarme y ya no estaba nadie ahí, voltee a todos lados, preguntándome si había sido un sueño, notando que solo estaba yo, mi tienda y el daño que cause con el Rugido del León y el árbol que golpee, los daños hechos por Ranma y los demás no los veía, pero tal vez estaban en otro lugar… Ya empezaba a amanecer.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Camina!-Grito Ranma quien sabe de dónde.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Eso no te importa cerdo, ¡Date media vuelta y camina!-Dijo la voz furiosa de Akane acabando con mi leve momento de esperanza, ya no podía más, simplemente camine.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!-Vitoreaban los demás, no los podía ver, pero era como si gritaran dentro de mi cabeza, cada vez con más fuerza-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!-Sus demandas retumbaban más y más en mi cabeza que solo seguí la orden y seguí caminando sin ver por donde realmente, ni importándome, al punto que abrí los ojos-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZ…!

En ese momento, sentí que se me acaba el suelo, abrí los ojos mientras sentía la caída y la vi acercarse en un segundo, la chica que vi antes.

_Clack_

Todo se hizo borroso y oscuro, lo ultimo que pude pensar fue el nombre que estaba grabado en una placa que la chica tenía en el pecho y ayer no lo había notado.

_Akari Unryu._

Y todo se acabó…

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber que opinan, no tengan miedo de decirme si les pareció bueno o malo, obviamente con respecto. Además, que recalco, me gustaría oír sus consejos para mejorar, si los escucho y trato de aplicar, solo no me presionen demasiado, ¿Si? Saludos y hasta la próxima nwn/


End file.
